


Loki and Bruce

by IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Manip, Photoshop Manip, gammafrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Bruce on their way to the farmer's market to argue about chickens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Bruce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki's Fresh Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877657) by [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega). 



> I hope I set this up right! Sometimes I fail at filling in the blanks.

I found this picture and the first thing I thought of was Auntieomega's wonderful series about Loki and Bruce. I was going through a truly HORRIBLE time the last three months and reading these stories got me through. They were sweet and comforting to me and I'm so grateful I found them. BTW, Loki's shirt is Loden green. I went searching for the exact color and got as close as I could. This picture was especially inspired by '[Loki's Fresh Start](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3877657)'. I'd say Bruce is probably talking about something zen and 'green' or about their carbon footprint. Loki is probably thinking about sex. :D They might be on their way to the farmer's market before the legendary 'Chicken Blowout'. Just go read all the stories!

Link to my post on Tumblr in case the picture goes AWOL again: [Loki and Bruce at the farmer's market](http://rancidrainbow1.tumblr.com/post/81188948082/mkay-this-was-done-for-a-series-of-fanfic)


End file.
